The present invention relates generally to the field of asset management, and more particularly to asset device tracking.
Asset management, broadly defined, refers to any system that monitors and maintains things of value to an entity or group. Asset management is a systematic process of deploying, operating, maintaining, upgrading, and disposing of assets cost-effectively. Enterprise asset management (EAM) is the business processes and enabling information systems that support management of an organization's assets. An EAM requires an asset registry (inventory of assets and their attributes) combined with a computerized maintenance management system (CMMS). All public assets are interconnected and share proximity, and this connectivity is possible through the use of geographic information system (GIS), which allows for asset device tracking.
Organizations interested in tracking thousands or perhaps even millions of asset devices require economical and accurate ways of doing so. Thus, there is a continuing need for better methods to track such devices, especially if existing infrastructure can be used.